ICED COFFEE :
by Hikari Rio
Summary: ...Kopi itu hitam, kopi itu cinta... ..Walau ia tak selalu hangat untuk dinikmati..


Disclaimer:

ROTG © Dreamworks

Warning:

AU. Drama. Long groove. Boy X Boy Relationship. BlackIce addictive.

TUMBLR:

.com 

_**- ICED COFFEE -**_

Taste 01  
_Welcoming : Bitter Sweet_

_— It's wonders of the chemical senses; flavor —_

Langit jingga keabuan menyiratkan sang surya hendak kehilangan kemilaunya di ufuk barat. Suara hembusan udara dingin ikut melewati celah-celah jalanan kecil, menemani desahan napas para pejalan kaki yang mengisi suasana sore hari di setapak ibu kota Inggris, London.

Di tengah keramaian, semilir angin berhasil membawa kabur sejumput wangi, memikat indra penciuman mereka—yang perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak bebatuan di sudut kota. Harum aroma khas biji kopi saat baru diseduh berhasil menghipnotis langkah-langkah kaki untuk berjuang mendekati bangunan unik yang terhimpit diantara hutan urban yang menjulang tinggi. Menggoda mereka untuk berhenti sejenak disana untuk melepas lelah—sambil memanjakan diri dengan secangkir _espresso _dan menikmati salju di minggu pertama musim dingin.

Wangi hangat itu berasal dari sebuah bar mungil yang terletak di pinggir jalanan kecil kota London. Bangunan itu bernuansa klasik dengan eksterior _renaissance _yang begitu kental dan diperkuat oleh tembok batu andesit berwarna gelap. Aksen ringan kayu cokelat tua serta pelitur garis tipis keemasan membingkai kaca besar dan pintu dengan elegan namun tetap sederhana, membuat kesan 'rumah yang nyaman untuk kembali'. Lampu hias dengan nuansa sama yang diletakkan di kedua sudut atas kedai memberikan pendar lembut melawan redupnya malam , menggelitik rasa penasaran para pejalan kaki untuk melihat apa yang berada di dalamnya.

Terpatri oleh tinta hitam sebuah tulisan sambung yang meliuk anggun di kaca jendela kedai kopi tersebut adalah sebuah nama,

_**"~Bitter Sweet~"**_

Kaca jendelanya membiaskan temaram cahaya lampu dari dalam ruangan. Yang hanya memberi sedikit jawaban dari rasa penasaran mereka untuk melihat keajaiban dan penawaran sensasi yang terjadi di baliknya, bersamaan dengan iring alunan lagu berirama jazz sayup melantunkan nada yang membuai. Samar terlihat dari luar, dinding-dinding batu yang dihiasi dengan gantungan foto-foto memori nostalgia serta barisan toples kaca mungil berisi beragam biji kopi berbeda yang tertata apik di belakang konter bar.

Denting nyaring lonceng dari pintu utama menjadi penanda akan pemiliknya untuk menyambut setiap pelanggan dari balik _counter_ dimana keajaiban sedang terjadi.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sosok yang berada di balik meja panjang bar tersebut adalah seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan ekspresi dingin. Tingginya sekitar enam kaki, dengan postur tegap dan ramping yang dibalut warna hitam setelan khas seorang _barista_. Rambut berpotongan sedang tersisir rapi ke belakang, klasik perlente dengan sesekali garis keabuan terlihat dibalik lebat surai hitam. Menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya berada dalam usia matang—tak lagi muda namun tidak juga terlalu tua. Garis dagu wajahnya tajam dengan hidung mancung khas ras Eropa, lekuk lesung pipinya yang dalam mempertegas bentuk maskulin wajahnya.

Kozmotis Pitchiner—atau yang biasa dipanggil Pitch, nama pria jangkung tersebut yang kini sedang melayani para pencari kehangatan melalui buah karya tangannya. Sepasang manik mata keemasan dalam bingkai daun tajam terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi penuh mengukur takaran serbuk hitam yang sedang diolah. Jemari rampingnya lincah menari menggunakan coffee grinder, mengayak campuran, memberikan rempah, dan terakhir, memberikan sentuhan rahasia untuk menciptakan kopi istimewa dengan aroma memabukan.

Meskipun kursi-kursi kayu di kedai miliknya tidak selalu terlihat penuh oleh pelanggan yang duduk santai di atasnya, para penikmat kopi ini sering kali datang silih berganti. Terlihat wajah-wajah yang familiar yang loyal mempercayakan kepuasan cita rasa mereka untuk dipenuhi—dengan berulang kali mengunjungi kedai tersebut. Seperti saat ini, ketika salah satu pelanggan setia duduk di kursi bar tinggi di hadapannya, memesan racikan menu kopi favoritnya—_ristretto _**(1).**

Diantara bunyi sesap nikmat dan hela lega dari wajah-wajah bahagia yang memenuhi atmosfir ruangan, derik angin bersamaan dengan derap langkah kaki yang semakin cepat menandakan hujan salju lebat telah datang.

Pitch memicingkan mata, berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah dunia luar dari balik kaca kedai mungilnya yang sebelumnya jernih transparan—kini terbungkus kabut dingin akibat aliran butir salju lebat. Sembari mengelap kering gelas-gelas keramik yang baru dicucinya, pria itu berharap dalam hati semoga salju lebat yang turun—bersamaan dengan suara pecahan cangkir keramik di lantai batu kedainya—tidak menjadi pertanda buruk di akhir tahun.

Sungguh, ia tak suka perasaan mengganjal yang tiba-tiba datang seiring dengan semakin derasnya badai salju.

Malam yang semakin larut pun ditandai dengan pelanggan yang satu per satu mulai keluar dari kedai, kembali menembus gelapnya malam demi melanjutkan aktifitas mereka maupun beristirahat mengakhiri kegiatan hari itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ruangan tersebut menjadi sunyi, meninggalkan sang pemilik kedai yang sekarang mengumpulkan sisa cangkir dan piring kotor untuk dibersihkan kemudian. Sebelum melakukan rutinitas akhir, Pitch melirik tumpukan plastik hitam berisi sampah yang terlihat menumpuk di ujung konter dapur. Dahinya mengerenyit sebal sebelum menghela pelan, bergegas mengambil jaket dari coat hanger.

Sampah-sampah itu takkan bergerak sendiri untuk pergi ke tempat pembuangan di luar dan mengulur waktu hanya akan membuatnya semakin malas karena sudah merasa nyaman di dalam ruangan—belum termasuk bau busuk yang nanti akan muncul. Sungguh tidak higienis.

Sembari mengangkat dua kantung plastik besar di masing-masing tangannya, sang barista bergumam lelah, "Aku benci udara dingin..."

**-To be continued-**

_1. Ristretto:_ memiliki arti; terbatas. Minuman kopi dengan jenis _espresso_ yang lebih intens dan tebal.

Di balik meja konter a.k.a Author's note:

Selamat datang di fandom Rise of the Guardians bersama Kuo (St. Chimaira) dan Hikari Rio (maafkan saya yang menghilang ditelan IRL, dan baru menyentuh koneksi internet di laptop sekarang...work's life is hard..lllorz) di fic terbaru yang mengusung tema cukup berat. Kopi!  
Untuk pembuka, judul Iced Coffee diberikan karena Pitch yang emang bersinonim dengan filosofi kopi (ah masa? hehehe..), sementara es-nya yeah, pasti pada tau dong darimana... XDDD

Fic ini sudah digarap dari awal February, tapi eksekusi illustrasinya nih yang bikin stressss #harakiri  
Silahkan scroll ke atas untuk masuk ke TUMBLRnya. Jangan lupa di follow ya! \(*^u^*)/

R&R, _Coffee lovers_?


End file.
